


An After School Study Session

by YouveGotAFiendInMe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Gay, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouveGotAFiendInMe/pseuds/YouveGotAFiendInMe
Summary: Smut? Smutty smut? The smut designed specifically to be smutty? That smut?Aka, Logan and Patton getting freaky whenever they can get some alone time under the guise of “studying”.This will move fast and will have lots of feelings, but above all, it’s just because Logan and Patton want to fuck. This will be updated randomly.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time it had happened had been a total accident.

Logan had invited Patton over for a studying session, since Patton’s grades in math and Spanish were slipping, and he needed Logan’s help to get the grades high enough that he’d be allowed to participate in color guard. So one November afternoon, the pair sat in Logan’s bedroom, flash cards and various papers spread around them, a few windows open to let in a breeze, and the house all to themselves until six, since Logan’s parents wouldn’t be back until then.

Logan and Patton spent the first hour of their studying session attempting to work on Math, but Patton quickly grew frustrated, and when Logan saw tears brimming in his eyes, he decided to move onto Spanish.

Patton certainly wasn’t bad at speaking Spanish, in fact, he could speak it perfectly, what with having a Hispanic family, but it had become much harder when it came to writing it out and doing the heaps of packets associated with the class, so Logan helped him through the work, step by step.

Maybe the first mistake Logan had made was choosing his bed to study in, or maybe it had been that he’d found his stare lingering on Patton’s exposed chest when Patton had bent over some and his dress had fallen out of the way, or how he had flushed red when Patton and his legs had accidentally touched. All he knew, was the moment Patton had gotten up to stretch and had promptly fallen into his lap, any attempt of control and restraint was thrown out the window.

Logan had fallen back against the bed, one elbow propping himself up as Patton had tumbled into his lap, and Patton had thrown his arms out to catch himself from falling completely on top of Logan, leaving them nose to nose, blushing scarlet, and with their hips slotted against one another in such a way that left the heat of their groins pressed together.

After that, it was like some primal instinct took over.

Logan kissed Patton hard, and Patton happily returned the action, mouths wet and hot and sliding, and at the first opportunity, Patton opened his mouth for Logan, who eagerly licked his way in, his free arm around Patton’s waist to tug him close, though there was really no point, since the two were chest to chest and groin to groin with one another, but Logan needed more.

Desire burned through his body, his pulse hammering as he moved to lie against a pillow, nipping and licking Patton’s lower lip around their soft panting for air, breath mingling as Logan surged upwards and forced his tongue deeper into Patton’s mouth with a ragged moan.

Just as Logan was prepared to reach up and drag his hand through Patton’s thick curls, Patton pulled away, chest heaving, eyes blown wide as he looked down at Logan. Logan was just about to ask if Patton was okay, but Patton leaned down and pressed a single kiss to Logan’s neck, right below his Adam’s apple, and Logan did nothing to repress the shudder that went through his body.

Logan immediately stilled, though, and sucked in a sharp breath as Patton’s tongue dragged from where he had kissed to just below Logan’s jaw, and Logan couldn’t help it as his hips twitched upwards on their own accord, earning a squeak from Patton above him.

“Sorry, sorry.” Logan choked out, his voice coming out hoarse, “It’s just-I’ve never exactly-”

“Me neither.” Patton said softly, cutting Logan off, “And. It feels-it’s nice. I just. I don’t know-”

Patton sounded frustrated, and Logan realized Patton likely thought Logan was expecting something from him, which Logan would have shrugged off and said was absurd under normal circumstances, but he wasn’t exactly under said normal circumstances, and he currently had a lapful of beautiful man, and said man was pressing and impressive erection against his own, and for the first time in his life, Logan didn’t think, he just did what he felt was right, and leaned up to steal a gentle kiss, relishing in the whimper Patton released.

Logan abruptly flipped them over, earning a surprised squeak from Patton, and he pulled away some, no doubt flushed red, hair a mess as he looked down at Patton who was lying in Logan’s bed like it was his own.

“Is this okay?” Logan asked softly, reaching up to card his fingers through Patton’s hair.

Patton shut his eyes and hummed happily at the sensation, “Mhm.” He hummed.

“What do you want, Patton?” Logan practically begged to know, and later he would chide himself for letting his dick think for him, but right now he was painfully hard, and he could feel himself leaking in his boxers, no doubt a wet spot appearing on his jeans as well.

Patton whined and bit his lip, then opened his eyes to peek up at Logan, flushed and obviously embarrassed by it all, but Logan nearly came on the spot with the look that Patton gave him, and Patton answered after a bit, “Can we-with our clothes on?”

Logan was certainly not unknowing, as he’d spent a fair amount of his time at age fourteen with a hand down his pants as he browsed porn, and he knew exactly what Patton was asking for.

He nodded and kissed Patton once, “Yeah, let me get my jeans off. Just a second.” He whispered, then got off the bed and made quick work of his belt then jeans, sighing some in relief as some of the pressure from being trapped in his jeans was eased, and he kicked his jeans off, crawling back into bed with Patton who was silently watching, drinking in all of Logan that he could see.

Logan eased himself between Patton’s spread legs, kissing Patton’s forehead once, practically having to lock his muscles into place to keep from thrusting hard against the smaller man below him. Instead, he moved a hand to Patton’s hip, bracing himself with his other arm above Patton’s head with a faint smile.

“Hey.” He said softly.

Hey.“ Patton breathed, hands drifting to Logan’s shoulders, "Can we-I mean, if you want to, could we-”

Logan caught on immediately, and without an ounce of hesitation he rolled his hips, eliciting a shiver from both parties as pleasure washed over their bodies, and Logan was lost in it.

Logan’s hips moved in sharp movements, his and Patton’s clothed cocks grinding, sending wave after wave of pleasure over them. Logan had never figured something so simple would feel so fantastic, but he found himself unable to stop, pressing his forehead against Patton’s with a soft hiss as he felt the cotton of their boxers growing damp with precome, each thrust of hips making both of them make noises of pure pleasure.

Patton began to writhe below Logan, and huffed out a sharp breath as he pushed his hips up to meet each of Logan’s thrusts, nails digging into Logan’s back, his shirt doing nothing to ease the sensation, and suddenly, Logan wished they were both naked and doing this, but that would have to wait for another time, because no way in hell was Logan going to stop to wrestle Patton from the coral dress he wore.

“L-Logan!” Patton gasped, unable to control himself as Logan leaned in and bit down on a sensitive part of his neck, sucking hard as he continued to snap his hips against Patton’s, knowing in the back of his mind that he’d definitely leave a hickey, but a small part of his brain hoped he did, just so Patton would see it and remember what they’d done, and that others might see and know someone had fucked Patton into their mattress, that Patton had been more than the innocent and pure person they all knew, and just that thought had Logan almost dizzy with arousal.

He realized in the back of his mind that he wouldn’t last much longer, and so he pulled away from assaulting Patton’s neck, looking down at the ravaged man below him, unable to hold back a soft gasp of longing.

Patton was flushed, the skirt of his dress shoved up so Logan could take him, and Patton’s breathing was erratic at best, and the little noises he made when Logan would quicken the pace or be rougher were intoxicating, and as if on cue, Patton shut his eyes and arched his back, hands scrambling to grip Logan’s headboard, “Logan-hng-I-I’m so close-please!”

“Please what?” Logan demanded, and when he got no answer he grabbed Patton’s chin and forced him to look at him, “Patton, tell me what you need.”

“Closer.” Patton managed, and Logan instantly obliged, crowding Patton against the headboard, grabbing Patton’s hands and intertwining their fingers, keeping Patton’s hands pinned to the headboard that was snapping against the wall with each rough movement of Logan’s.

Patton whined softly, legs secured around Logan’s hips, his cock twitching in his boxers as a sob tore through him, “L-Logan!”

That was all it took, hearing his name from Patton, who looked absolutely wrecked, and Logan leaned in, kissing Patton hard with a shudder and a groan as he felt his own cock twitching, splashing his boxers with come as he rode out his orgasm, slowing his pace as he tried to catch his breath.

Patton whined a little and wiggled his hips once Logan stopped, and Logan realized Patton was still hard, having not yet come, and Logan knew that absolutely wouldn’t do, and so he immediately released Patton’s hands, gripping the elastic of Patton’s boxers before giving a gentle tug, and Patton immediately lifted his hips to help Logan, his cock flushed and leaking, barely a stroke away from climax.

Logan looked up at Patton who was still a bit fidgety, and wrapped his hand around Patton’s cock, earning a moan that sounded straight up pornographic. Logan was absolutely sure the memory of that moan would bring him to climax for at least weeks, providing perfect masturbation material, but he forced the thought away, not moving his hand.

“Go on.” He urged Patton softly, “Take what you need.”

Patton propped himself up on his elbows and swallowed hard, and gave a slow, experimental roll of his hips, only to immediately look away, as if unable to watch.

“Look at me. I want to see you come.” Logan said firmly, and Patton peeked at him, then swallowed hard and nodded.

Patton started slow, wanting to make it last, and as he felt he could move without coming on the spot, he began to work his hips smoothly, fucking into Logan’s tight fist as he panted, fingers twisted into the sheets below him.

“Logan,” he sobbed, pleasure driving him mad, “Logan, tighter-”

Logan instantly obliged, tightening his fist, and after three more rough thrusts, Patton came with a shout, splashing Logan’s hand and sheets with cum, arching his back off the bed. Logan was gentle and after Patton came, he fetched a washcloth from his bathroom, wetting it to clean himself and Patton up. Once they were cleaned, Logan had pulled on clean boxers, and Patton was fully dressed again, Logan laid beside him happily, giving him small kisses on the lips, cooing soft assurances to him.

It didn’t take long for the two to cuddle, sharing soft kisses as they held one another close.

Eventually, Patton spoke up, “That was really nice.”

“Agreed.” Logan replied immediately.

Patton seemed to ponder something for a moment, then grinned and bit his lip, “Do you think you might want to study again tomorrow?”

Logan couldn’t fight the smirk that made its way onto his face, and he leaned in, stealing one last lingering kiss before he replied, “Of course. I’ll definitely be your study buddy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Patton decide to try out hand jobs.

After the first study session, Patton stepped his game up considerably.

The next time him and Logan were set to “study” together was a Monday, since Logan had a family event to attend the previous Friday and they’d had to reschedule, and Patton made sure to dress up some, putting on a dress shirt that had a lace up corset attached, and a black pencil skirt that highlighted his curves, topping off the look with a pair of elegant high heels. Had Logan even bothered to take a second look, or show any sign he noticed at all during the school day or the drive back to his place, Patton would have been thrilled, but after what had been a simple glance at Patton once during the entire day, he now felt ridiculous and insecure in himself. Had he read things wrong? Did Logan not want to keep up what they had done the previous Thursday? Had Patton dreamt it all? Had he gone crazy?

Patton was frustrated enough to scream once they got inside and got to work on… Homework. Simple, plain, boring, not-sexy-at-all homework, and after a half hour of migraine-inducing algebra, Patton laid on his side on Logan’s bed, eyes skimmng over problems, though he was hardly paying attention as he rubbed his feet together, the sensation of sheer stockings sliding against itself rather soothing, somewhat out of it as he got lost in thought.

He almost screamed when he felt Logan’s warm breath on the back of his neck. Logan must have come around behind him, and he was now checking Patton’s answers, silently mouthing along as he read. Patton certainly didn’t mind, but he was sure he was flushed red, as his entire body became suddenly all too warm for comfort.

“You got half the worksheet done, and they’re all right.” Logan murmured, pressing a single kiss below Patton’s ear, and Patton couldn’t help but shiver, because Logan’s voice so close and so deep had his entire body on edge, and he felt a familiar warmth of arousal blooming deep inside himself.

Logan moved his hand from Patton’s hip, sliding it around him before tugging him close, kissing the same spot as previously, “Do you have any clue how hard it was to keep my hands to myself today?” He growled lowly.

Patton gasped sharply and turned his head to the side to give Logan more access to his neck, and pushed back some, noting happily that Logan was hard.

They laid like that for quite a bit, Logan giving Patton small kisses, beginning to rock his hips to get a little friction, relishing in how Patton pushed back against him, an invitation for Logan to keep going. Patton was sure Logan was trying to drive him up the wall with how slow he was moving, and he whined quietly as he felt Logan’s hand move to cup his groin through his skirt.

“Lets get you out of your corset.” Logan said softly, moving his hand to tug gently at the strings. He pulled them loose and eased Patton from the top, and Patton sighed in relief as he felt able to breathe easily for the first time in hours, both from the corset coming off and from relief of knowing Logan still wanted this.

Patton happily squealed as Logan suddenly flipped them and tugged Patton’s skirt off, tossing it aside before peeling Patton’s stockings off one by one. Only in his boxers, Patton watched Logan in awe, and lifted his hips as Logan began to pull Patton’s boxers off, pressing a kiss to Patton’s chest. It was awkward and new and strange, but he loved how Logan was gentle with him, and he sat up to pull Logan into an open mouthed kiss.

Patton relished in the noises coming from Logan above him, and tugged at Logan’s shirt with a needy whine of longing, needing to touch any part of Logan that he could reach.

Logan pulled away and slid a finger into his tie, undoing it with practiced fingers before tossing it aside. His hands moved to unbutton his dress shirt, and he watched in silent awe as Patton slid his hands over Logan’s chest and stomach, hands leaving a trail of warmth over his skin. Logan shrugged out of his shirt then let it join his tie in a pile on the floor before leaning down to lick Patton’s neck, causing Patton to shiver.

“You want to do the same as last time?” Patton panted softly, twisting his fingers into Logan’s hair with a needy whine as he felt Logan sucking a hickey into his neck, precome beading at the head of his cock as Logan kissed, licked, and occasionally nipped the now purple bruised skin.

“I had a different idea.” Logan admitted, pulling away to get to work on his belt, “Check my bedside drawer, there’s a bottle of lubricant in there.”

Patton felt his face burn as he flushed, and he instantly obeyed Logan, reaching for the still sealed bottle. When he turned back, Logan was stepping from his slacks and boxers, and Patton had to fight a whimper of longing.

“_Logan_.” He breathed, and Logan approached, tilting Patton’s head back before leaning in for a kiss that took Patton’s breath away.

“Lie down on your back.” Logan ordered softly.

Patton would have been lying if he’d said he didn’t enthusiastically lie down, running a hand through his messy curls as he watched Logan look his body over, which caused him to flush.

Logan moved into bed with Patton, leaning down to kiss his cheek lightly, one hand moving to cup Patton’s jaw, “I was thinking we could try hand jobs today.”

Patton nearly choked, barely keeping from doing so, and he ducked his head down to hide against Logan’s shoulder, “That sounds really good.”

Logan leaned down and kissed Patton on the lips, and though it had started sweet and timid, it didn’t take long for it to devolve into tongues and teeth. Patton moaned softly as Logan slid his tongue into his mouth, and one of Patton’s hands moved to fist at Logan’s hair.

“Mm, Logan..” Patton moaned, tugging lightly on Logan’s hair.

Logan felt around the bed for the lube, which Patton had dropped when Logan had been undressing, and as he continued to kiss Patton, he made fast work of opening the lube, squeezing a bit onto his hand. He warmed the slick liquid, then lowered his hand to Patton’s cock, giving it a slow, tight pull that made Patton cry out and tremble.

“Logan, please, I-I need to touch you.” Patton choked out softly.

“You’re already touching me, Patton.” Logan teased gently, leaning in to kiss Patton on the cheek.

“_Logan_.”

“Fine, fine.” Logan chuckled, grabbing the bottle of lube with his free hand, “Hold out your hand.”

Patton obliged, and Logan squeezed some lube onto Patton’s waiting hand. Patton slowly warmed the liquid in his palm like he’d seen Logan do, then moved his hand to Logan’s cock, giving a hesitant stroke. Patton was certainly surprised as Logan shuddered and pressed his face to Patton’s shoulder, and as Patton saw that Logan was so affected, he became braver and moved his hand again, building a good rhythm.

“Is it good?” Patton asked softly.

Logan nodded, thrusting into Patton’s grip as he reached down to continue pleasing Patton, “Yes, _yes_, it’s perfect.”

Patton moved his free hand to Logan’s hair and tugged him in for a kiss, sucking in a sharp gasp of pleasure as Logan tightened his grip, and Patton instantly did the same. Both fucked into the tight, wet grip of the others hand, and the room was quiet save for the lewd sound of lube on skin and their soft moans or cries of pleasure.

Patton’s legs began to shake, and he kissed Logan quickly, pulling away to speak, “I’m so close.”

Logan groaned at the admission and sped up the movement of his hand, “I’ve got you, it’s okay, Patton.” he promised.

Patton was on the very edge, barely holding on, and when Logan said his name, he tipped over the edge, cock jerking in Logan’s grip as come splashed Patton’s chest as Patton continued working his hips. Logan started his climax as Patton finished his, letting go of Patton’s cock with a shout. With his free hand that wasn’t slick with lube and come, he fisted at the sheets, sweat beading and falling from Logan’s forehead as Logan pushed firmly into Patton’s grip one last time. His come shot onto Patton’s chest, their bodily fluids mixing as Patton kissed Logan’s jaw and whispered soft assurances.

Logan let out a shaky breath and gave Patton a swift kiss, humming contentedly before pulling away, “Let me go get something to clean up with.”

Patton nodded and released Logan’s cock, and Logan headed to his bathroom, returning with a damp towel. Patton expected it to be cold, but found himself noting happily that Logan had been thoughtful and used warm water this time. Once Patton’s torso was clean of come, Logan wiped his lubed hand then cock down, doing the same for himself.

Patton took the opportunity to tug Logan down to cuddle once Logan had disposed of the towel and giggled softly as Logan kissed his cheek.

“Are you okay?” Logan asked as he held Patton’s hand and intertwined their fingers, “Do you need anything?”

Patton gave Logan’s hand a gentle squeeze, resting his head on Logan’s chest, “I’m perfect.”

Logan chuckled quietly and reached for a blanket, pulling it over the both of them to fight the fall chill seeping in the open window, and Patton flushed at the sweet notion.

“We should probably get dressed.” Patton murmured sleepily after a moment, the strain of sex followed by an orgasm making him tired.

Logan kissed Patton’s hair and relaxed against the bed, “My parents are doing date night tonight, so they won’t be home until late. Go ahead and rest, I’ll wake you to dress and head home in a few hours.”

Patton hummed in agreement and let himself drift into sleep, enjoying the feeling of having Logan’s sure arms around him, now more than ever absolutely positive that whatever was going on between Logan and him was only going to get better with time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get a little more... Public with their fun

With Patton’s schedule becoming more and more hectic, he found it impossible to meet up with Logan. He’d had practice every day for the entire week, and when it came down to it, the away game that Friday sealed his fate, keeping him from Logan for another day. Logan of course was coming to the game, what with him being a percussionist and a major part of the band. The game itself was fun, though Patton spent the entire time sneaking glances Logan’s way, so much so that his best friend Emile noticed.

“You’ve been staring at him for the past five minutes.” Emile teased, “What, you into him?”

Patton flushed red as he walked with Emile to the bleachers, “I mean. He’s cute, and he’s really sweet. He’s been tutoring me for two weeks now.”

“So ask him out.” Emile said excitedly, “You two would be so cute together!”

“Well, I dunno-”

“Pat, when I was crushing on Remy, you’re the one who told me asking him out wasn’t an option, it was a necessity. Be brave, be bold, and take control.”

“And if he says no?” Patton asked as he stared at Logan, “What then?”

“Then you deal.” Emile said softly, “And try again next time. Hope the right one comes along.”

Patton took in a slow breath, “I-I’ll think about it.”

“That’s all I can ask, Pat.” Emile said reassuringly.

Patton pondered how to do it, and when it came time for everyone to get on the bus, Patton walked over to Logan, flushed pink, “Uh. Hey.”

Logan looked up from where he was zipping up his backpack, flushing red as he looked Patton over, eyes lingering on Patton’s exposed legs before he forced himself to meet Patton’s eyes, “H-Hello, Patton. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I was just wondering, ya know, if you’d want to ride the colorguard bus back with me. There are only ten of us, and Remy is taking Emile home. You don’t have to, I was just thinking-”

Patton was cut off with a swift kiss to the lips once Logan had made sure nobody was around, and Patton melted into the kiss, tugging Logan closer so they were chest to chest. As Patton felt Logan’s tongue move to his mouth, he giggled and tugged away, only for Logan to whine audibly.

“Later, okay? We’re going to get left behind if we don’t get on the bus.” Patton said softly.

Logan nodded, pressing kiss swollen lips to Patton’s cheek, “Lets go.”

Patton and Logan nearly bolted to the bus, sitting in the very back while the other members of the color guard sat up front to control the music played and to chat amongst one another. Patton sat next to Logan and dug through his duffel, coming up with a blanket that he draped over the both of them. Logan hummed contentedly as he and Patton shared a single, slow kiss, then they relaxed and held one another.

The bus began moving, and the other members of the color guard began to blast music, singing along with the bus driver who was all too happy to give the music choice over to the teens, so long as they didn’t play anything with too many swear words. Rap began to play and members of the color guard rapped along, giggling with glee as they did so. With the entire front of the bus busy with singing and chatting, Logan and Patton had their own little bubble.

That bubble was very comfortable, especially when Patton felt Logan dip his head down to mouth at Patton’s collar and neck.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Logan.” Patton whined quietly.

Logan smirked against Patton’s neck, and Patton had to suppress a squeal as Logan palmed his cock through his underwear. Logan was bold, yes, but public sex was something Patton didn’t even think he was capable of considering, let alone partaking in.

But the bus was somewhat private, and the lights were off, and Patton and Logan had gone days without touching one another, so Patton gave in and dragged Logan in for a kiss, tugging the blanket over their heads as he slid down some into the seat they shared. They continued to kiss as Logan tugged Patton’s panties and sheer leggings down, then Logan got his hand on Patton’s rapidly stiffening cock, giving it a few slow strokes as he licked eagerly into Patton’s mouth. Patton thrust his hips up to meet each of Logan’s downward strokes, and nearly whined as Logan’s other hand moved to cup his testicles.

“Quiet.” Logan warned, speaking into his and Patton’s kisses.

Patton hissed softly and dug his nails into Logan’s shoulders as Logan gave his testicles a firm but gentle squeeze, and he hummed contentedly as Logan used the precome that had beaded on the head of his cock to wet his hand and continue stroking Patton’s throbbing dick. Patton was riding the edge all too soon, and he barely managed to pry his lips away from Logan’s.

“C-Close.” He whispered.

Logan used his hand that had been fondling Patton’s testicles to fish a tissue from the pack he kept in his backpack, then he returned to kissing Patton. Logan’s grip tightened on Patton’s shaft and he smirked as Patton’s hips twitched upwards, and when Patton came, he silenced Patton’s whines and moans with kisses. Logan managed to catch most of the come with the tissue, then wadded it up and grabbed another to wipe up the remaining semen. Once Patton was thoroughly cleaned up, Logan wiped his hand clean and helped Patton redress, pulling the blanket off of them so they could breathe easily.

The two noticed that both of their glasses were fogged up, and they shared a breathless chuckle, followed by another kiss before sitting up straight.

Logan took hand sanitizer from his bag once he got rid of the second tissue and used it to clean his hands, then he wrapped an arm around Patton’s shoulder, kissing the side of his head once. It was sweet, domestic, and Patton hummed contentedly as he kissed Logan’s neck once.

“Your turn?” Patton murmured softly.

“Later.” Logan promised, “I don’t want anyone to notice. We’d both be in a lot of trouble.”

“Your car at the school?”

“It is.”

“Could I bum a ride?” Patton asked as he rested his head on Logan’s shoulder, smirking some as he lowered his voice, “And pay you back while I’m at it?”

Logan flushed red and swallowed hard, “Ah. That sounds… I’d like that.”

Patton giggled softly, then relaxed against Logan, “No need to be so shy, Lo. We’ve done this three times now.”

“It’s just… Different in the privacy of my room.” Logan explained, “I feel in control there, like it’s just us and like nobody else exists. Out here is unpredictable.”

Patton smiled slightly and shook his head, kissing Logan on the cheek, “Well, when we get to your car, it’ll be just us, and we can have it just be us in private.”

Logan pondered something, then chewed on his lip, “Would you rather spend the night?”

Patton flushed red and immediately nodded, “Yes. I’ll text my parents.” he promised.

Beyond texting his parents, Patton spent the rest of the night making out with Logan in the back of the bus.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
